


Dworin drabbles

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about DwalinThorin relationship. Different scenarios for different drabbles.<br/>Every chapter's title is a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



Dwalin had to say, the best stuff in life actually came in contrasting colours.  
There were those delicious cookies he had found in the Hobbit's smial, so crispy and bitter-sweet with dark chocolate, golden in colour; they had felt so damn good on his taste buds, almost orgasmic. The best food he'd ever had the honour to eat.  
And there was Thorin, black hair and astounding icy blue eyes. He tasted different from the cookies to Dwalin's mouth, but Mahal bless him, he would give up the experience of the cookies forever if he could taste Thorin just once more.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU - Thorin has an horrible day

The day started in a bad way that soon developed into an utter disaster.  
First Thorin did not hear the alarm, then his car broke down halfway to work, and the metro was not working. When he finally arrived at his office, there was an impressive tower of papers piled atop his desk. His pen broke and the ink stained a good portion of the pages. He had to photocopy them himself and the electricity decided that was the right time to have a black out.  
He really just wished to be back home.  
On his sofa, between his boyfriend's arms, cuddling under the blanket while watching reruns of their favourite show, not giving a thought about the crumbs from the cookies that Dwalin was so good at baking.  
He took out the phone and pressed the key to dial his speed number. “Come pick me up”, he whispered. It had been an horrible day for Thorin and he had no strength to sound commanding, not at all.  
He only wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and soon he would have his cuddles.


	3. The history of Thorin’s first tattoo (it’s Dwalin’s fault somehow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history on how Thorin got his forst tattoo.  
> Also, Lucrezia made this adorable close up of Dwalin at the end of the drabble (http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/64220339976/veraverorum-prompted-by-ladynorthstar-the). Don't read the story on tumblr, it's unbeta-ed XD

Dwalin was what everyone imagined the epitome of dwarfish perfection could be.  
He had a strong, toned body, a thick, dark beard and the top-notch ability of employing every weapon with utmost competence.  
Thorin could not refrain his eyes from wandering out of the window when he was studying old juridical scrolls in the library with Balin;the sight outside was so much better than faded runes pertaining dumb quarrels from Durin's age. Next to his window there would always be Dwalin absorbed in his weaponry training, sweat glistening on his skin painted in tangled tattoos.  
Oh, how Thorin wished to follow those lines with his tongue to lick away the perspiration and...  
“Thorin, pay attention!” reprimanded Balin.  
Thorin's fantasies would have to wait.

After a night spent tumbling around in the hay, satiating the flesh lust, it was usual for Thorin to pass the remaining time before the sun rose drawing the lines with his fingers, as reading an holy text.  
“You sure are fascinated with those things,” mumbled a drowsy Dwalin, satisfied and lulled back to sleep by the calming motions.  
“I like them. They're a part of you,” said Thorin, before descending on his mouth to kiss him.

Then one day, that not so coincidentally was also Thorin's birthday, Dwalin took him by his hand and lead him to a human workshop.  
When Thorin understood their purpose there, he was left stunned.  
“Really Dwalin, is it not too much forward of you?” the prince tried to sound upset, but it was simple to see he was really pleased by the turn of the events.  
“No” the warrior smirked back at his lover, “and now let's decide for a place where to do it. It must be somewhere not easy to see, where no one would be interested to look at you.”  
“My ankle?” Thorin suggested.  
As they convened the ankle was an ideal place, Thorin was asked to undress and lay down on the worktable.  
“But you've not decided yet what it should be,” there was a note of bewilderment in Dwalin's voice.  
“Your initials,” answered short Thorin, only 'cause he wanted to have all the time to savour his lover stunned expression.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, after everything (prompted by ohmaedhros on tumblr)

It was a long time after his youth and his prime years had gone by taking away with them his friends, his great deeds and - more sadly than everything else - his heart too early, that finally Dwalin was laid down in the stone to rest and reach Mahal’s Hall.  
  
He was frail and white haired - what little hair still clang stubbornly to his head - when he finally closed his eyes. And then he reopened them and he felt so strong like just before the Battle of Azanulbizar.  
  
Dwalin sprang up sitting from the soft green grass and one of his hands - not hurting from arthritis as it had for so many years - reached up to massage is temple but he found himself surprised to feel something that was not supposed to be there. Not from some decades at least.  
  
On his temple flew hair. Coarse and unruly, but strong and thick. The mohawk he used to wear when he was young, that too was proudly atop of his head.  
  
Dwalin was bewildered.  
  
He was inspecting his hands, still young and strong, when a voice he hadn’t heard since long time interrupted his musings ”Looks like you didn’t believe it would happen.”  
  
"I had almost lost hope in it" Dwalin felt tears pooling at the side of his eyes and, although nobody could reprimand him for sheding tears in that moment, he had something more important to do.  
  
The guard rose up and walked the few steps that separated him from his visitor.  
  
He knelt on one knee and took the visitor’s right hand to his mouth “My true King”, Dwalin kissed the knuckles of a strong warrior “my One.”  
  
Thorin smiled down at him “Come with me Dwalin, we all have waited long for you to rejoin us. My nephews will be extatic to see you, and your brother will narrate once more his achievements.”  
  
The guard stood up, taller than the dwarf in front of him, and caressed his long hairs with just a hint of silver in them while looking at him straight in the eyes “And I’ve waited for this day too.”  
  
He bent down and finally, after so much time, his lips could finally taste again the flavour of his One.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest a prompt (for this pairing or another) or just chat about dwarrows and other stuff, you can find me here :3  
> http://veraverorum.tumblr.com/


End file.
